Gingerheart
"Just because I am part of a Clan does not mean I show mercy. You killed my sister, and that is unforgivable. This time, I'm not letting you go." Gingerheart to Shred in Poison Gingerheart is an orange tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and emerald green eyes with a bushy tail, a neat head, a nick on her left ear, and a scar down her right side from her ear to her flank. HistoryEdit Ginger started her life as a kittypet. When she was a year old, she met a rouge named Gray that promised to stay with her. She left, to the dismay of her sisters. Ginger went with him, but only a month into their relationship he tried to kill her as a sacrifice for his rouge group. He left her with a long scar on her right side. Ginger fled to a nearby gorge, where she met SkyClan. Fernstar let her stay and renamed her Gingerheart after she stayed and participated in Clan activities. She helped lead the attack on Gray's group, and it was she that bit Gray's throat, killing him. When Shred killed Bandit, Gingerheart killed Shred in return. "You are a fool, ''Ginger." '' "That's not my name." Gingerheart dug her claws into Gray's neck, grinning in menace as soft, sticky blood pooled around her paws, shading the bright orange fur to crimson. Gray's rheumy eyes were stretched wide, and fear flickered in them for half a heartbeat. Gingerheart could scent his pain, his fear, and his anger, all bubbling into one impossible emotion. '' "''Kittypet!" Gray spat, blood dribbling from his maw. His mew was barely a raspy whisper, yet it held authority and confidence. ''The confidence I fell in love with, ''Gingerheart thought grimly. "You're too soft to kill me, kitty," Gray went on without hesitance. He coughed, then turned back to the she-cat, grinning, yet baring his fangs. "Your dumb Clan can never defeat my group! Besides, you love me, don't you?" It was a mocking statement, and Gray was sniggering like he had already won. Breifly, Gingerheart was plunged into her moments as a kit: falling in love with a stranger, his promises to travel the world with her. Then her memories, her precious memories, were turned dark and murky. Gray had lied to her. Turned on her. Attacked her. Left her. "I did once," she finally murmured, narrowing her eyes. She raised her paw from his throat, and Gray looked surprised that she had agreed to let him go. He attempted to scramble to his paws, but Gingerheart held him down firmly from her left paw. Gray turned his head in confusion, making a mistake that would cost him his life. Gingerheart plunged her claws towards his exposed throat, slicing a wound that would most likely not heal. Gray screeched with surprise and feel back. He landed on his back, and was still wincing from the pain when Gingerheart took a breath, the memories still vivid in her mind, and snarled. She thrust herself at Gray's neck with her teeth, digging them in his neck violently. ''This is for everything you've done! ''After Gingerheart stepped back, Gray gasped, then lay still. His tail stopped flickering, and his gleaming blue eyes dulled to a ghostly navy. "I did love you once," Gingheart repeated in a hushed whisper. She smiled, though it was a cruel, unhappy smile. "But I'm a fool, remember?" Category:Personal Descriptions Category:Female Category:Fanfic Cats Category:XXGingerheartXx